The present invention relates an electroluminescent device and an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, organic electroluminescent devices (organic EL devices) including organic electroluminescent elements (organic EL elements), referred to as self-emitting elements, including no backlights or the like, have been attracting much attention. The organic EL elements include organic functional layers, that is, light-emitting layers, each placed corresponding anodes and a cathode facing each other. For the organic functional layers, since a material for forming the organic functional layers can be provided on desired positions in a predetermined amount by a droplet ejection process, the following technique has been proposed: a technique for forming the organic functional layers using a polymer that is suitable for such a droplet ejection process. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which pixel regions for forming the organic functional layers are each surrounded by corresponding partitions in advance and the polymer is then provided on the regions surrounded by the partitions, whereby the organic functional layers are formed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-24604.